The Moon Warrior
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Tsuki Tsuwamono is the mysterious new girl at Aibo Academy. But she actually works as a detective for the Buddy Police! She meets Gao and his friends- who she gains bonds with. When a mysterious woman named 'Viper' appears, it's up to Tsuki to put a stop to her schemes. Meanwhile, she gains a crush on Gao as well as sparks fly between her and Tasuku!
1. Original Character and Buddy Info

**Name:** Tsuki Tsuwamono (月のTsuwamono)

**Alias:** Moon Warrior

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 13

**Birthday:** March 15

**Affiliation:** Aibo Academy (Grade 6)

**World user:** Dragon World

**Buddy:** Warrior Fyrra

**Items:** Decks; Shoulder bag w/ customized Core Deck Case

**Relations:** Jun Tsuwamono (father- works at a Photon Metal mine); Tsubaki Tsuwamono (mother- works as a detective)

**Friends:** Gao Mikado, Baku Omori, Kuguru Uki, Kiri Hyoryu, Tasuku Ryuenji

**Bio:** She's a detective who works for the Buddy Police (although, she prefers to remain unnamed and unaccredited, but she still gets paid). Not much is known about this mysterious girl, except that her parents work separately, little details is known about her past. In her former school, she has always been an anti-social, an outcast, because most of the kids there have different interests rather than her (she was only interested in detective stuff). She used to dislike Buddyfights while the others loved them. But when she began to gain an interest to the game, as well as gain friends, she transferred to Aibo Academy.

**Personality:** She's cool, sharp, and calm no matter what situation. She hardly smiles though. She can also easily control her emotions. In rare times, she can act hyper and cheerful. It is hinted she may have a crush on Gao, such as getting worried when things gets bad for him. It is unlikely for her to getting so attached to someone, as she wasn't as attached to her parents. But she can also show emotions for Tasuku, hinting she may have feelings for him. Whenever her affections are pointed out, Tsuki instantly denies them.

**Appearance:** She has straight bright navy blue hair that reaches the waist, the ends are horizontal crescents and are color white, there is also a white horizontal crescent on above her forehead, which is her bangs. Her eyes are calm-looking and orange-colored. Her skin is noticeably pale, almost like a vampire.

**Clothes:** She wears purple trench-coat with black buttons, dark grey pants and purple shoes.

**Accessories:** She wears a shoulder bag with her Core Deck Case connected to the strap. Her Core Deck Case is customized, possibly handmade, since it's hexagonal, dark blue-green colored, with a big navy blue crescent moon on it.

**Likes: **Buddyfight, detectives, mystery novels, Fyrra, Gao, Tasuku

**Dislikes: **Criminals, people who stand in her way, people who are persuasive, Viper

**Other Info: **  
She is the arch-rival of 'Viper'- an unknown woman whose intentions involve destroying Buddyfight.  
She is well-experienced martial arts.

* * *

**Name:** Warrior Fyrra

**Appearance:** Fyrra takes the appearance of a twenty-year-old woman with big fiery red-orange hair, with long bangs that cover her left eye, and bright orange eyes. Her skin is pale. She wears a brown plain dress (with the front part of the skirt gone), orange knee-length shorts, silver-grey shoulder-pads, breastplate and the leg-armor from a real knight. She carries her pure-silver sword on her back. She is slightly muscular but slim. She also has bandages wrapped around her upper right arm.

**Personality:** Fyrra sort of has two personalities: one plays a quirky, perky, nice and innocent girl who is always cheerful; while the other one is an aggressive, hot-headed, short-tempered, rough, ruffian who likes to fight. Both personalities seem to take an interest in earth's different cultures.

**Likes: **Dragon world, Tsuki, the human world, human's cultures

**Dislikes: **Criminals, male warriors from Dragon world, Viper, people who underestimate her

**Size:** 2

**Type:** Monster

**Power:** 6000

**Critical:** 3

**Defense:** 3000

**World:** Dragon World

**Attribute:** Dragon Knight

**Flavor:** Do not underestimate her good looks, because she's a warrior who's strength should not be underestimated.

**Other/s: **  
She is Tsuki Tsuwamono's Buddy.  
Her Buddy Skill is super-strength. 

* * *

**Name: **Crescent Moon Deck (please note that this is only her default deck. She can change her deck and cards as she wishes to)

**World: **Dragon world

Build

**Creature**

**Grade 0: **None

**Grade 1: **Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc

**Grade 2: **Warrior Fyrra (her Buddy); Extreme Sword Dragon; Fire Rod Dragon

**Grade 3: **Iron Fortress Dragon; Phalanx Dragon

**Spells: **Green Dragon Shield; Dragonic Grimoire; Dragonic Heal; Dragoenergy

**Items: **Steel Fist; Dragoknuckle

**Impact: **None


	2. Chapter 1: Tsuki Tsuwamono

**Chapter 1: Tsuki Tsuwamono**

* * *

Tsuki Tsuwamono, who is recently beginning to be a part-time detective for the Buddy Police, took a deep breath before entering the Buddy Police HQ.

Tsurugi Takihara, a member of the Buddy Police, was just standing there and looking at his wrist, like he was waiting for someone.

"Excuse me," he approached her.

"Yes?" she raised a brow.

"Are you..." he checked his wrist, "Ms. Tsuki Tsuwamono?"

"Yes, and...?" she slightly tilted her head.

"My name is Tsurugi Takihara." Something clicked into Tsuki's head, _He's one of the members of the Buddy Police._

"I need you to come with me."

Seeing as there is nothing else to do or nowhere else to go to, Tsuki followed him.

She was led to a room filled with screens and a few people. Tsuki guessed it was top secret since it was so dark and it took a long while to get there.

"Ms. Tsuwamono!" Commander I greeted her. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Oh, no need for the formalities. Call me Tsuki." the girl replied, shaking his hand.

"Okay then, Tsuki." Commander I said, "I heard from your mother that you are transferring to Aibo Academy am I correct?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Well, I'm assigning you on a mission to look out for any suspicious activity." the director of Buddy Police said.

"Uhm..." She bit her lower lip, already knowing that, "Yes sir."

"I also need you to keep a close eye on any student who might be plotting against us!"

"Yes sir." She was beginning to think that maybe working as detective for the Police is a mistake.

"And I al-" the Commander was interrupted by Stella Watson, who pressed a button and the screen showed the video of a younger version of a woman who looks similiar to Tsuki, it was her mother, Tsubaki Tsuwamono.

"Sorry." the blonde woman said, "I just needed to confirm~"

Commander I shrugged and turned back to Tsuki, "And we also need you to investigate on some recent crimes like-" he turned to the blonde woman, "Stella! Please view the photos of the latest crimes."

The screen changed into pictures filled with broken core deck cases, a photon metal mine that's been destroyed and almost a dozen buddyfight shops that looked like that they've been raided.

"You see Tsuki, it's apparent that this criminal, or criminals, has something against Buddyfighting, rather than abusing it. As it is also shown here that not only the shops were raided, but no cards were taken! The cards were instead, tampered, torn, scattered, destroyed and literally ripped apart!" Commander I nearly fell off of his chair as he yelled.

"Yes sir, I will do what I can." Tsuki was as calm as ever.

The doors slid open to reveal Tasuku Ryuenji. The boy entered, and then gave a confused look at Tsuki.

Tsuki simply raised a brow. _Tasuku Ryuenji, _she thought, recognizing him from television.

"Oh, Commander I, who's this?" he asked, eyes not looking away from the detective.

"Tasuku!" Commander I cheerfully smiled, "This is Tsuki Tsuwamono. She's a detective, and she's going to be working for us from now on~"

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Tsuki Tsuwamono, my name is Tasuku Ryuenji." he held out his hand with a smile plastered on his face.

"I know, I've seen you on T.V." she returned the hand gesture.

"Hehe, I guess I must be pretty famous." he scratched the back of his neck. Commander I seemed to notice the very slight tint of blush on Tasuku's cheeks.

"Don't you get any ideas you two," Commander I interrupted. "You two just met!"

"C-commander!" Tasuku, surprised at what Commander I had just yelled, got the meaning of his words, said, "O-of course not!"

"I'm sure of it that we will remain colleagues or acquantances." Tsuki said without emotion. _What was Commander I thinking? I just met him! _she screamed in her head.

"What's that?" Tasuku asked, pointing to the hexagonal box-like device on the strap of Tsuki's bag.

"It's my Core Deck Case." Tsuki simply answered.

"Looks nothing like it."

"It's customized, my father works at the Photon Metal Mines. So I think I might now how to make a Core Deck Case."

"Oh? That's interesting."

"Yeah, I know it is."

...

An awkward pause of silence.

...

"Anyways, if that is all, then I really must be going." Tsuki flipped her hair, crossed her arms calmly, then coolly walked away.

"So cool!~ And calm too!~" Commander I smiled, admiring Tsuki's retreating figure.

_She seems like an interesting girl... _Tasuku thought, before getting briefed on a ongoing crime.

* * *

The next day, it was Tsuki's first day at Aibo Academy. Apparently, it went as it should be: Tsuki introducing herself, her classmates taking a short interest at her then eventually losing interest and going back into their own business.

At lunch hour, Tsuki decided to eat on the rooftop. She sat there, crossed legs, with a bento lunchbox on her lap.

As she was eating, she noticed an odd-looking boy as well as two other boys and a girl sitting on a bench near the door. But what surprised Tsuki was the cute little Buddy monster the odd-looking boy had. Tsuki would've been impressed- if only there weren't arguing about the last piece of takoyaki.

"What an odd duo..." she remarked, noting the odd-looking boy to be Buddyfighter, Gao "Mighty Sun Fighter" Mikado- who defeated Prodigy, Tasuku Ryuenji, in his first ever match.

When school hours ended, Tsuki was staring at Gao- who was talking to Kiri Hyoryu. Tsuki's eyebrows furrowed when she heard Kiri laugh at something Gao said that she couldn't quite catch.

Eventually, Kiri caught sight of Tsuki staring at Gao and looked at her, Gao soon followed his gazed. Tsuki gave a glance with widened eyes then looked away to the other side.

Looking out of the windows, Tsuki thought of her past- the memories she had when she was still at her old school, but those weren't memories she enjoyed.

Now, after finished setting her things, she stood up and left.

Gao couldn't help but feel weird about Tsuki.

* * *

When Tsuki came home from the Academy, she found a note on her kitchen table.

_Tsuki,_

_You father is working late at the Photon Metal Mines, and I have to work late at a case today. You know how my clients are. Don't tell them I said that._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. Dinner's in the fridge_

Tsuki blankly stared at the note before throwing it into the trash bin and taking out a meal from the fridge.

When she sat on the sofa to sit and watch television, a glow came from her Core Deck Case, the glow slowly moved from the case and onto the sofa, revealing Tsuki's Buddy: Fyrra.

"Oooh~ What's that?" Fyrra pointed to the plate with food on the coffee table as Tsuki changed the channel.

"It's chicken." Tsuki replied, her face expressionless. Like a robot.

"Hmph... you're no fun~" Fyrra said as she attempted to snatch the remote away from Tsuki.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown place, a woman was sitting in a black leather chair in a dimly lit (it was only lit by a candle) room. The room was so dark, the woman's face was barely showing. There were two other people there- teenagers, around the same age as Tsuki and Gao.

"Do you two apply to all the rules and regulations of his organization?" the woman spoke.

"Yes." the teenagers- a boy and a girl, twins, replied nonchantly.

"You two are aware of the consequences of your 'initiation'? Am I correct?" her voice was calm and mature.

"Well then, I suppose you two better do your 'initiation' before the end of the week, or else, the membership is cancelled."

"Yes." the twins answered without tone.

"Good." the woman cheerfully chirped, even in the dark, she was noticably smiling slyly, "Then I hope you two won't be as a big disappointed as the last batch?"

"Yes." they answered without tone again.

"Then I suppose I expect you to do it right, unlike those other two?"

"Yes."

"Good." The woman's sly smile disappeared, replaced with a thin line then a smirk.

"You know what to do. Now go!" She stood up and slashed her arm across the table, a gesture that the emotionless twins should leave, and with no apparent reaction, the twins obliged and left, heading out to where they shall commit their 'initiation'.


	3. Chapter 2: Making Friends

**Chapter 2: Making Friends**

* * *

The twins had been walking, watching Buddyfights and Buddyfight stores all around town.

They are similiar to appearance and personality: they are silent, quiet, obedient and very calm. They have short straight black hair, blank grey eyes and an unusual yellow-ish pale skin tone. They both wear the same formal dark grey outfits that looked like schoolwear.

The two had set their eyes on a certain target- a Buddyfight shop. Their initiation was to find a Buddyfight shop, destroy it and the things inside, and not get caught nor leave any trace.

They spent time going around town until it was nighttime and most of the people are at their homes- but the actual time they've been waiting is when the shop owner closes and leaves.

As soon as the close was clear, the twins broke in, did their initiation (but carefully as they did so, wrapping plastic around themselves), then left without a trace.

* * *

The following morning, it was pretty obvious what the unfortunate shop owner's reaction will be.

When the mysterious woman recieved the news, she smirked to herself. She is impressed with what the twins had done in the previous night.

_I have finally found the perfect pair... _she said in her head, all of the previous pairs of twins were easily caught, emotional, and left so many flaws and mistakes. She had to do all she could to prevent the Buddy Police from tracing her, so what she did is that she had erased their memories of ever being with her.

"It's time to transfer them to Aibo Academy." she took out a celphone and dialed.

Anyways, speaking of Aibo Academy, Tsuki was sitting alone at lunch on the rooftop when Gao and his friends noticed her.

"Hey," Kiri gently shook Gao's shoulder, he leaned towards his ear, "Isn't that the new girl that's been staring at as yesterday?"

After arguing over the last piece of takoyaki again, Gao and Drum turned to see Tsuki, blankly and emotionlessly eating alone again.

Gao watched Tsuki, who did not care whether she was alone or not, with worried eyes; while Drum was eating off of the last piece of takoyaki.

_Hmmm... I wonder... why is she so alone all the time? _Gao thought.

It's true. Tsuki was never seen with anyone, not even her parents or fellow classmates, it must've been pretty lonely. But it's only been her second day here.

"That's kinda sad..." Baku observed, following Gao and Kiri's gaze and conversation.

"What is?" Kuguru, the only female in the group, questioned them with a confused look.

"Her." Baku pointed to Tsuki.

"I know her! She's Tsuki Tsuwamono- the new girl, right?" Kuguru pointed out.

"What else do you know about her?" Gao asked.

"Well, I don't know anything about her mother, but her father works at a Photon Metal Mine."

Right now, all of team Balle du Soleil were staring at the girl. Tsuki had realized this but simply ignored them and continued eating.

"Hey Gao," Kiri shook Gao's shoulder again, "I just realized something."

"What?" Gao twisted his head to face Kiri.

"When you translate her name into english, it becomes 'Moon Warrior'." Kiri chirped.

"Contradicts to the 'Mighty Sun Fighter', huh Gao?" Baku joked, chuckled. Kiri and Kuguru laughed.

"Moon and Sun... what's next, star?" Kuguru giggled as Baku chuckled again along with Kiri.

Gao didn't pay any attention to them, as he remained mesmerized at her, she looked interesting and it gave him a weird feeling. A good and bad feeling about her.

With a stern look, Gao packed up his bento box and stood up. Then he walked towards Tsuki.

"Hi." Tsuki's head shot up as she heard Gao's voice.

"Hello." Tsuki finished eating and was now packing her bento box.

"My name's Gao, Gao Mikado, it's a pleasure to meet you." Gao held out his hand. Just as Tsuki was about to introduce herself and shake hands with him, a glow came out from her Core Deck Case from the strap of her shoulder bag.

"Nice to meet you Gao Mikado!" a loud voice boomed from the glow. It disappeared as it took the form of Tsuki's Buddy, Warrior Fyrra.

"My name is Warrior Fyrra! I'm from Dragon World!" she chirped as she shook his hands.

"Nice to meet you Warrior Fyrra." Gao said awkwardly as Kiri, Baku, and Kuguru sweatdropped. Drum, meanwhile, was approaching them.

"Wait. Warrior Fyrra? You sound familiar..." Drum pointed out, he stared at Fyrra and examined her from head to toe. "You're the one they've been calling 'the woman with the strength of a thousand men...'."

"Oh, there's no need for 'Warrior'. Just call me 'Fyrra'~" Fyrra gave a quirky smile. She looked at Drum, lifted him up, then began to examine him.

"Drum Bunker Dragon! From Dragon World as well of course!" Fyrra grinned toothily. She looked at him in the eye, and said: "And you're right! I am the one they call, 'the woman with the strength of a thousand men'."

Tsuki just rolled her eyes and pulled out a book from her bag.

Gao scratched the back of his neck as Drum and Fyrra talked, he noticed Tsuki reading and sat down beside her.

He leaned towards his shoulder and tried to take a peek at the book.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Huh? This?" she questioned him blankly, "It's just a fictional story about magician from Magic World solving a mystery between the missing civilians of Dragon World."

"I know that book! It was written by Taka Yamamoto! The famous book writer!" As Gao said so, Tsuki gave him a slight smile.

Kuguru, Kiri and Baku were all watching them (Fyrra & Drum and Gao & Tsuki) getting along with each other.

The three sweatdropped when they saw how Drum freaked out when Fyrra had beat him in arm wrestling.

The door opened to reveal the new transfer students- Twins Yamamoto Maro and Yamamoto Maru.

"Huh?" Fyrra and Drum's heads twisted to look at the twins, who were silently looking at the view of the city from the rooftop of the academy.

"Hey, why do those two look sorta alike?" Drum asked Fyrra.

"Oh silly~ They're twins! Siblings that look almost the same!" Fyrra answered. Fyrra has been with Tsuki longer than Drum has been with Gao.

Fyrra gave the twins a look, she has a bad feeling about the two. A really bad feeling.


End file.
